Survival
by Miliazer
Summary: One shot. "Two can play at a game," was what he first told me before he bunched me in the nose a long time ago. GermaniaxRome.


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Hetalia.

Author's Note: This was another fun fan-fiction to write. I like it, though I still prefer Deception more.

Fan-fiction's Note: This is loosely based on the history of Germania and Ancient Rome.

Warning(s) : Rated R for violence and character death.

**

"Two can play at a game," was what he first told me before he punched me in the nose a long time ago. I remembered that ever since. Now, we were playing our little game once again. Only this time, one of us would have to die.

The forest we were in had fog clinging to its ground, making our view of what the ground we were treading on a blur. I had tripped over tree branches a few times and ever fell into his silly ankle-snare trap, which I freed myself from in a couple of seconds without injuring my leg much.

I smirked to myself as the air started to carry his sweet scent towards me. I heard him purr my name in a sickeningly sweet voice and I could not help but do the same. The hair on my neck stood as his breath licked my lips. I raised my fist up and grinned as I jabbed him hard in the stomach. He coughed hard and warm liquid spluttered onto my torn shirt. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it dabbed its fingers onto the newly-made stains and then brought it to my mouth. Ah, the familiar metallic taste of my beloved one...

His voice rang like an enchanting melody into my ears when he cursed as he pulled himself up. I tilted my head a little and frowned when I saw his face. I could not tell whether he was happy or angry. It was as if that he was experiencing both emotions at the same time.

He strode closer to me as he brought his hands to my throat. I could not have felt more ecstatic as he did that. Even excitement was rushing through my veins. I choked on my saliva and tried to pry his hands off, I loved him more when he did this but I had to breathe.

"Why do you always have to do this to me!" Roma Antiqua yelled, as he punched me at every word then kicked me hard at the back of my knees. They buckled, of course, sending the dirt from the floor flying everywhere. He then knelt down beside me, grabbed me by the hair, shoved my face into the puddle of mud before me and ranted.

"All I wanted was a day in my garden, drinking my afternoon tea and pretending that we were not enemies and that we have a perfectly normal relationship! Is that too god-damned hard for you, Germania?"

By the time he released his grip, I had swallowed some filth which I spewed after raising myself. I hastily wiped my face with the back of my hand and turned to face him.

I opened my mouth to remind him that it was him who had started this, him who had beckoned me here, him who had lovingly slammed me up against the tree, and him who had tried to stab me with the knife, which was now in my possession. But! I decided against it. I had to make this quick.

I grasped the knife in my pocket firmly, whispered urgently that I loved him and struck the knife into his heart repeatedly. I could feel my face wet with tears sliding down as I watched him weakly reach for my hands to stop, his eyes filled with hurt, confusion and betrayal staring at me, his mouth opening and closing consistently as blood trickled out at the corner of his now pale lips. When he finally became motionless, I gently pressed my lips to his cold ones.

I held his arm and lay down beside him as I caressed his grime-filled brunette hair. I would never see his strong brown eyes again, hear his angelic laughter, smell the after-shave that he carried, taste his coffee-flavoured kisses, let alone feel his warm embrace.

"Two can play at a game," was what he said to me back then. Now that he was gone, who was I to play it with? This final game may have been the game of survival, but was the ending supposed to be like this? My eyes lingered over to the knife still buried in between his chest and I pondered.

**

Comments are all welcomed with open arms!


End file.
